


Message sent

by HongBabe



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: :(, Angst, Love, M/M, Sad, Vixx - Freeform, kpop, sorry its rly shitty, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongBabe/pseuds/HongBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I use millitary time since idk how to use am and pm sry america im just a confused european)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Message sent

**Author's Note:**

> (I use millitary time since idk how to use am and pm sry america im just a confused european)

”Good morning! Slept well?  
I’m just heading out a bit before  
I’ll get go to the train station to  
finally meet you<3 It’s been so  
long since I last saw you for real  
and not just in the photos besides  
my bed or on my phone.. I’m really  
looking forward to tonight”  
*message sent 08:37*

\-----------------------------------------------

“I’m in the coffee shop right now and I saw  
that they’ve brought back that banana  
coffee you used to always drink! I bought one  
since it’s been so long since I last got to taste  
yours.. It was really good! I’d share with you  
but I accidentally finished it while I was waiting  
for my usual coffee.. sorry!<33!  
*message sent 11:39*

\-----------------------------------------------

“Hi! Just wanted to tell you that I ran in  
to Mr. Lee earlier while I was on my way to  
buy some coffee haha. You know our old  
teacher from 9th grade. Haven’t seen him  
in years. He asked about you. I told him  
I’ll meet you tonight! He seemed really happy!”  
*message sent 13:27*

\-----------------------------------------------

“I’m at Hongbins house right now.  
I haven’t told him about where I’m going,  
since he probably wouldn’t let me visit you.  
ever since you went away, he’s been really  
over protective.. But he means well I know that  
anyways.. see you tonight!”  
*message sent 16:13*

\-----------------------------------------------

“I’m in the store at the moment and I was just  
wondering if there was anything that you wanyed  
me to bring with me when we meet? I’ll just buy  
your favorite snacks! Since I like them too hehe”  
*message sent 22:34*

\------------------------------------------------

“I’m finally on my way to the train station now! I’ll be  
there as soon as I can. Wait for me, okay?”  
*message sent 23:15*

\------------------------------------------------

“I think I can hear the train that will take me to  
you now. We’ll meet soon. Really, really soon,  
I promise. You’ll wait for me there, right?”  
*message sent 01:45*

\------------------------------------------------

As he saw the train getting closer and closer, he took a deep breath. He felt tears running down his cheeks. It was finally happening. 

He stepped on to the train rails with closed eyes, and with the last breaths he took, he whispered:

“I’ve missed you, Hakyeon.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk


End file.
